Dreymeil's Fire Red Nuzlocke
Dreymeil's Pokemon Fire Red Nuzlocke '''is an in-character playthrough of the game '''Pokemon Fire Red. While not inspired by Twitch Plays Pokemon, it has the misfortunate of taking place during the same time as TPP. The playthough has been primarily covered through livetweeting on twitter, it could potentially inspire livestream or liveplays of future pokemon nuzlockes by Dreymeil. Dreymeil's Current Team: *Sting the Beedrill - level 18 *Templeton the Rattata - level 16 *Adrian the Spearow - level 13 The Rules *Any Pokemon who faints is considered dead and must be released or stored in a PC. *The player may only catch the fire Pokemon they encounter in any area, and none else. If said Pokemon faints or flees there is no second chances. *Dreymeil must nickname each and every Pokemon, no matter how stupid the name is. *Blackout/White out is considered a gameover in most cases. *Cannot turn off power/reset to simply avoid negative situations. *The starter pokemon is based off of Dreymeil's trainer number - he got Bulbasaur. *You can only catch duplicates of a Pokemon if the original died. *Use the set battle style, as opposed to switch. *Player can only revive pokemon using revives found in the wild. Starters/legendaries can only be revived by max revives found in the wild. *Not allowed to use the master ball. *Fleeing is heavily frowned upon. Humble Beginnings Based on his trainer number, Dreymeil was forced to pick Bulbasaur as his starter pokemon. Jay (Dreymeil's voice actor) decided to name the Bulbasaur after his childhood friend Andrew despite the fact that Andrew would always pick Squirtle. Dreymeil fought his rival (Gary) in Professor Oak's lab and lost by just one attack. It was a tough loss but a good fight (Nuzlocke rules were not yet in place, so Andrew was allowed to live). Following a trip to Viridian and back, Drey obtained his pokedex and five pokeballs and set out to begin his adventure fighting gym leaders and catching pokemon. Resistor the Pidgey Dreymeil's first true wild pokemon encounter was against a level 3 Pidgey. Despite more than halfing its HP in one attack, Dreymeil could not immediately catch the Pidgey. The wild Pidgey took 3 back to back pokeballs to catch, which was a very frustrating effort. After throwing the third ball, Dreymeil finally caught the Pidgey and named it Resistor based on it's ability to resist being caught. As it would turn out, however, Resistor "sucked in combat". Bucktooth the Rattata Dreymeil took the advantage of having a wilderness area to the west to catch another Pokemon early on. He ended up running into a wild Rattata who was only level 2. Unlike Resistor, Bucktooth was not a difficult catch. The Death of Resistor While Dreymeil was training Bucktooth, Resistor got a chance to prove itself against a battle with another wild Pidgey (not a first encounter) who was the same level, when it tried to save the badly hurt Bucktooth. Unfortunately a random critical hit from the wild Pidgey cost Resistor his life, and it was up to Andrew to finish the job. Consentor the Pidgey Just before going into Viridian City, Dreymeil ran into a Pidgey in Route 2. This was another level 3 Pidgey. Unlike Resistor before him, Consentor was very easy to catch. The name Consentor was inspired by the fact that it was so easy to catch (as if it were consenting to my ownership). Viridian Forest Despite being relatively easy and yielding Dreymeil's greatest Pokemon to date, Viridian Forest was a mostly unsuccessful endeavour. Sting the Weedle Dreymeil's first enocunter in Viridian Forest was a level 4 Weedle. He caught the Weedle, though he lamented that it wasn't a Butterfree. The Poisoning of Bucktooth and Consentor During a trainer battle in Viridian Forest, Bucktooth and Consentor were both poisoned. Dreymeil did not have any antidotes and only one potion. Dreymeil (stupidly) used the potion on Bucktooth (when it's health was still about half way) and made a mad dash for the Pokemon centre. About halfway to the centre, Consentor the Pidgey passed away. Steps before getting into the pokemon centre, Bucktooth the Rattata also passed away. This is the greatest loss thus far in Dreymeil's journey. Sting the Kakuna Dreymeil's Weedle evolved into a Kakuna during his adventure in Viridian Forest. Pewter City Dreymeil's adventure through Pewter City was a short but sweet one. Templeton the Rattata The loss of Bucktooth was a hard one on Dreymeil. Thankfully for him, his first encounter coming into Pewter City was another Rattata. This was a level 4 Rattata. He caught it easily, and at a loss for names, decided to call it Templeton after that Rat in Charlotte's Web. Day 1 Ends Shortly after catching Templeton, Dreymeil decided to bring the first day of his Nuzlocke to a close. At this point Dreymeil had caught 6 Pokemon, thought 3 had already died. His party was Andrew the Bulbasaur (level 10), Sting the Kakuna (level 9), and Templeton the Rattata (level 4). His first day only consister of 1 hour and 42 minutes of gameplay.